Pedal operated, propeller driven watercrafts are well known. For instance U.S. Pat. No. 5,374,206 Gregory, 1994; U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,275 Schlangen et al, 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,611 Schlangen et al, 1998; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,218 White, 2000 are all bicycle type watercraft having a bicycle frame mounted between a pair of pontoons or floats. U.S. Pat. No. 6,231,408 Lekhtman is also a multi-hull watercraft with a pedal and propeller mechanism integrated therein.
It has been found that such watercrafts, although acceptable, are somewhat cumbersome in transport. By definition the pontoons take up a fair area in width and the nature of the bicycle frame on the floats increases the height of the vehicle. Thus it is not easy to package, ship or to handle, once in the water or for storage on land.